The Warped
by EvanTrippin
Summary: Hello There! This is the first chapter of the first section in the series so bear with me. This is the story of Mandy, a very quiet teenager whose going into his freshman year. Erm... Pretty much nothing else, but please remember this is the first of many. It's gonna get more and more interesting...


**HEY EVERYONE! This is my first time to write on here and ya' know… I'm a noob =3 … **

**Anyways my first story on here so if it is crappy please understand it is my first story **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy ^_-**

There was Mandy, staring long and hard at the HPFA, or High Pristine Freshman Academy, where his future awaited him. It was an intimidating building with a modern Victorian-age look with banners out in the front like "Give it you're A+ effort" and other meaningless junk that no one paid attention too. You might be thinking this was your average high school where you come and leave everyday but nope, you sir/ma'am are very wrong. This was one of the schools where you stay every day until school gets out but I'm gonna shut up now.

Mandy started to take slow steady steps up the redwood stairs and made his way to a rather large wooden door. He hesitated and raised his hand and lifted the knocker, counted to three, and let it drop letting a BANG occur. A few seconds later A tall slender man answered the door. He was old but doesn't mean he couldn't strike fear in your heart at sight, he was bald but with sharp emerald green eyes and a sharp pointed nose and to top it off he was wearing a snazzy tuxedo. Mandy took a deep breath and straightened up and opened his mouth to speak "I'm Mandy Lovuv, I received this" he took out a small business card and handed it to the butler. The butler stared at him long and hard "Welcome sir, I am William" He spoke with a Scottish accent and reached his free hand out and shook Mandy's hand then released. "Please, enter" he spoke with a soft tone and Mandy took heavy steps into the building. It was a magnificent building with crystal chandeliers, polished wood floors, a grand staircase, and high roofs. "I- I believe I made a mistake th- this can't be where I was supposed to go" Mandy exclaimed "Oh no this is the place" William said as he was closing the door "Welcome to the HPFA" He said as he started towards the stairs. Mandy was about to follow but a group of 3 girl walked right past him getting in his way, one looked back and sneered and continues. Now Mandy wasn't the most handsome guy, dark blonde hair with a egg-shaped head, blue eyes, and a run-of-the-mill nose. He wasn't that muscular either but not a noodle either. "Friendly place" he muttered, then he started to follow William. Up the stairs was a long hallway with multiple splits. "The right halls are boys dorms, left is girls, we request that you stay out of the left halls, no excuses". At the end of the hall there was one room with a gold plaque saying 'Mistress Roanne' on the door. William knocked then opened the door and inside was a room sort of like a miniature library with one large window that took up the whole wall and standing there, looking through the window to gaze at the trees, sidewalks, and the horizon was a fairly tall woman with bushy brownish-greyish hair. "We have a new arrival mistress" William spoke in a humble tone and the woman turned to face them. Now William was intimidating but the Mistress was pure frightening. She had high cheekbones, a incredibly sharp nose, and eyes that matched rattlesnake eyes. She turned her attention to Mandy "Welcome-" she looked at William "Mandy" William responded "Ah yes Mandy, please sit" she directed to a chair in front of the desk. Mandy took a seat and so did the mistress "We have very little to cover so lets make this brief" she said and cleared her throat "You have been invited here not because of grades, or because of physical standards but we invite people who have special possibilities, you are one of a few hundred" Mandy stared long and hard "I- I have no special qualities though, why would you invite me here, I don't deserve to be here, it's to prestigious for me" "You may think that, but trust me when I saw this, your wrong" Mandy had a shocked expression on his face. "We will cover more but I'm afraid that will have to be another time, I have a conference to attend" stood up and buttoned her coat "I expect you will find yourself quite at home here, William will be your mentor and guide you throughout the school, salutations" She walked out the still left open doors of the office and Mandy wandered into thought "Will I make a day?" He though aloud, quietly though. "Mandy, when you are ready I will direct you to your quarters" William spoke with a friendly tone "I'm happy to lend you my assistance"

**First part done! And now for the person out there who actually enjoyed this story, your gonna have to wait. Heheh I don't know when I will post part 2 of the story, nor do I have a set number of parts. Ok until then I bid you all farewell ^w^ Oh be sure to leave suggestions below and other stuff below. This story is gonna get more interesting... Trust me =D.  
**


End file.
